


Don't play with guns

by Leya



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Gunplay, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: Hannibal fucking Face with the barrel of his favourite gun. And Face just loves it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't play with guns

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

„Beautiful. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Hannibal used the barrel of his gun to caress the soft skin of Temp's face with slow movements. “Sometimes I look at you and all I want is to take you, claim you, own you...”

Face watched him with a tinge of fear in his blue eyes but did nothing to stop the other man from touching him.

Hannibal smiled and stroked the cold steel of the weapon over Faces soft and yielding lips, pressing slightly inwards until he scraped at the teeth before he backed away.

“Doesn’t it feel good? Imagine the possibilities...” Again the seductive voice of the Colonel caressed Faces ear and sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. In answer to Hannibal's question the smaller male closed his eyes and let his tongue flicker over the tip of the barrel, curiously tasting the cold metal.

Hannibal swallowed hard and felt his erection grow. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself into the warm heat of Face's body but tonight he had different plans. It took all his willpower to hold himself back but he succeeded, even if barely, and continued to stroke his weapon over the sensitive skin on Faces chest, circling the rosy nipples with lazy movements until they grew hard, before he finally continued his way down the flat stomach.

_Up..._ The barrel wandered slowly around the navel... _Down..._ Touching ever so slightly the pubic hair and going up again where it once more pushed against one of Faces nipples. Up, down, up. Over and over again Hannibal repeated his movements until the Lieutenant restlessly shifted on the bed his erection growing more and more painful with every minute.

Hannibal couldn’t suppress a triumphant smile and leaned in to whisper the most important question of the evening into one perfectly shaped ear.

“Do you really want this?”

Their gaze met, a whole conversation taking place in just a second, and for a moment Hannibal had a hard time preventing himself from coming this very instant. The exiting mixture of lust, hunger and mischief he could read in those expressive eyes made his heart beat faster and let his blood rush into his nether regions.

“Do you want to feel more of it?” His voice sounded rough and mirrored the desire he could see in his Lieutenant's eyes.

Instead of answering, Face nodded slowly and laid back. Without complaining he spread his legs as far as possible and hoped that Hannibal would understand what he was suggesting.

He didn’t need to worry. The Colonel knelt down between the slender legs of his lover and moved the barrel again over the silky skin of the other man, drawing a mysterious path down to the place where he could reach the first soft curls of Face's pubic hair.

This earned him a desperate gasp. “Don’t tease me! I want more!”

“When I cross this line there will be no turning back.” Hannibal let the barrel rub against the balls, dipped it lower, slowly, carefully, until it finally rested against the hole of his lover.

“Do it.”

Hannibal obeyed without hesitation and pushed the tip of the barrel through the tight ring of muscle, forcing it deeper and deeper until it was completely sheathed. For a long moment he stilled every movement, admiring how beautiful Face looked with the weapon nearly completely buried in the tight heat of his body before he grabbed the handle again and used it to move it slowly back and forth.

“Beautiful”, Hannibal repeated and increased his speed. The barrel was now gliding with long strokes in and out of Face's body and Hannibal used his free hand to caress himself in the rhythm of his strokes. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was him, that it was his member, gliding through the velvet channel of his lover and that was all he needed to send himself over the edge.

With a harsh cry he came and at the same moment the barrel hit the prostate of his lover for the first time. In an involuntary move Face lifted his hips from the bed and Hannibal did his best to hit the same spot over and over again and when Face finally reached his completion he immediately removed the weapon from his body and engulfed the erected member of his lover in his mouth, sucking gently at the twitching flesh.

When the spasms subsided Hannibal released his lover and laid down beside him. They wordlessly looked at each for a long time, then Hannibal reached out and caressed Face's cheek with his fingertips. “As I said before. You are the most beautiful creature in the whole world.”

Face said nothing but the satisfied smile gracing his lips was answer enough.

 

-END-


End file.
